Immortal Storm APH
by Yusacream
Summary: No matter how much you may trust them, there will always be a chance that they will betray you.
1. 1 Francis 1

It was such a long time ago, yet it feels like it had happened just recently. But, no matter how large the gap of time becomes, it will always scar me the same way forever.

It was late Febuary. Arthur and I had just left a World Conference together and were about to go out to get something to eat. Arthur and I were "depating", of course, over where we were going to go.

"I want to go to Boisdale of Belgravia! They're tea is spectacular."

"Do you WANT to kill us with your shitty British food? Besides, we are going for food, not tea, so we will go to La Tour d'Argent!"

Then, as usual, Alfred butts in and trys to persuade us to join him at one of his favorite fast-food places, but I knew his real goal was really to be with Arthur. I wasn't surprised with how quickly Arthur agreed, and I knew I had little chance of changing anything that Alfred wanted with Arthur around.

_Arthur always acts so much diffrently when he is with Alfred,"_ I thought to myself,_ Its almost like I don't matter anymore._

"Are you going to come, Francis?" Said Alfred, knowing that Arthur would wonder why he did not invite me if he did not ask.

"..." Reluctantly, I agreed.

On the way over, we ran into Matthew, whom had no plans at the current time. Since I knew I would be completly ignored by Arthur with Alfred here, I asked if he would like to come along with us.

"Would you like to join us, Matthew? I will pay for you." I was willing to do anything at that moment to make him come along.

Then, in his usual quite voice, he said "Okay..."

Sometimes I really wish Matthew would open up more. We barely talked at all on the way there. Alfred and Arthur were ahead of us, smiling, laughing. I could feel the jelousy burning inside of me.

_I have been his friend much longer than Alfred has,_ I thought, _Why does he treat him so much better?_

The previous few months, Arthur had been acting diffrently around me. He had been more violant, and, at some points, would completly ignore me. And all he ever talks about is Alfred. Sometimes, I wish the both of them would just go away and never come back. But, I knew even if that did happen, I would miss Arthur. Because, no matter what happens, I will always care for him, no matter how deep in my heart it may be.

When we were almost there, Alfred and Arthur were still talking about who knows what. For a second, Alfred looked back at me when Arthur wasn't looking, and I could see the deep, burning hatred in his harsh blue eyes.

Since I was quite upset, I decided not to order for myself. I guess since I didn't order anything, Matthew felt as though he should do the same. Alfred turned, smirked, and then said "Thats fine, but could you at least find a table?" That face. That face that I hated so much. That face that I wish to never see again.

Once they were done ordering and Alfred was forcing down his food, out of nowhere, he started making jokes about the French... And it was beginning to bug me.

"And why do they smell so funny? And all they do is have sex and smoke. And they are total surrender monkeys. And-"

After that, I said two words, the two words that ignited the fire. The two words I wish I had never said.

"Shut up."

It all happened so fast afterwards. But everything that happened... It was all so clear.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Suddenly, without warning, he grabbed me by the collar. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU ARE NOTHING. YOU'RE WEAK, AND A INSULT TO THE ALLIED POWERS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? OR ARE YOU TOO STUPID TO DO EVEN THAT?"

I was in shock. I didn't know what to say. "DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU USELESS PEICE OF SHIT? EVERYONE TALKS ABOUT YOU, AND HOW THEY ALL WISH YOU WOULD JUST DIE! SO WHY DONT YOU DO THAT? YEAH, DO SOMETHING RIGHT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" He punched me in the face, and I felt the pain shoot through my mouth, and could hear the impact his fist had made. I held my hand up to my mouth, and it was bleeding severly. When I looked up, I saw Alfred... Laughing. Arthur and Matthew sitting there, just watching, doing nothing to help me. I'm not surprised that Matthew did nothing, considering how shy he is, but still, he could have at least told Alfred to stop, but... Arthur could have done something. Even though I was his friend for so long, he did nothing. Even though I would always be there and stand up for him, he did nothing.

I got up, and said the last words I would say to the three of them for a very long time, and the last time I would ever speak to Alfred and Arthur out of choice. "I do so little, and you act like I did something so big. You make everything I do wrong so much worse than it actually is," Then, I turned to Arthur, "... I was always there for you, but, up until recently, you were always there for me. I didn't notice me treating you any diffrently, but maybe I missed something. Maybe I missed the one thing that made you just sit back and watch as this bastard scolded me for standing up for myself." Then, while I was walking away, I said "I hate you, Alfred, and never want to see you again. And..." I stopped for a second, catching my breath, "Arthur... It is your fault that I will never trust anyone, ever again."

With that said, I ran out of the restraunt and could feel the hot tears, streaming down my face. Nothing could stop my tears, and nothing could change what had just happened. I would just have to learn to live without Alfred and, especially, Arthur. I know I will never be able to be as open with Matthew. I know that my weekly visits with Arthur will have to end. I don't know who I can talk to anymore that will be able to actually do something about it, and help me.

I found a dark, murky ally, that was, thankfully, empty. I sat by the side of a greasy dumpster, and just sat there, crying, thinking.

"Alfred and Arthur can go run away and die together for all I care," I muttered under my tears, "But... I know, that no matter what, my feeling for Arthur will never really change. My memories will remain, and that will be all I will have left of Arthur.

Several months have passed since that event that night. Now, summer has begun, and since it happened, I haven't thought of anything else, I have never slept well, and at random times, I begin to cry. Sometimes, I see Arthur and Alfred walking together, laughing, smiling, as me and Arthur had once done before.

Never will I trust someone as much as I had trusted Arthur, no matter who they may be. Because, no matter what, there is still a chance they may betray you.  
><p>

* * *

><br>Still... Francis had no idea what lied ahead of him after this summer night had ended. 


	2. 2 The one who shall die

It was late one summer evening, which at the time, I did not know would be my last.

I was walking home from a pleasant visit with Gilbert. It was a cold, dark night, darker than usual. The sky was purple, stars shining brightly, with light, twisting clouds making their way across the night sky. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" I asked. I got no response. I looked around me, and noticed the one who was once with me was not there anymore.

_Maybe he got went a diffrent way home..._ I thought to myself.

While walking through the quite, empty street, a soft rain began to fall. _But the sky was so clear a minute ago. That's strange._

The rain continued to get harder, and harder, and harder. Soon, it was pouring down. I was still so far away from my home, and I needed to make it to some shelter, fast. I was already half-soaked. I ran through the streets, as fast as I possibly could, looking for anything that would allow me to keep my head dry, at least until the rain softened.

That's when I began to hear the footsteps.

Since it was raining, I would imagine that the person behind me would be looking for shelter too. I turned around and was about to ask if he wanted to look with me, but when I looked, nobody was there. But I had noticed something. There were rings of water in the puddles, meaning something- or someone, had just stepped in it.

I was beginning to panic. After catching my breath, I started walking. At first slowly. Then, the footsteps began again. They seemed to be mimicing my steps exactly, as if they knew my usual pace. I began to walk faster, but the footsteps continued following and mimicing me, so then I began running, and I could hear the footsteps behind me getting faster. There was no way this was just a random stranger walking through the street. This person was out to get me.

Soon enough, I was running as fast as I possibly could. My legs were screaming out because of the constant, powerful running, but I had to ignore it. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to get out of there!

Thankfully, I managed to make it too my home. I got out my keys, but they got stuck in the door. I began to panic again, but when I turned around... Nobody was there. I calmed down, opened the lock, and removed the keys. When I entered, I called out "Hello?" to see if my friend had made it home.

No answer

_He's probably asleep._

I was quite parched from all of the running, so I went into the kitchen for a glass of water. When I was at the sink, something grabbed me. And held something sharp up to my throat.

They were laughing, a maniacal laugh.

I knew I was going to die, but before I did, I wanted to see the face of my killer. His whole face was covered, except for his intense eyes.

* * *

>That was when the world went black. <div> 


	3. 3 Arthur

I was awakened by the loud ringing of my alarm clock early in the morning. As I sat up in my bed and rubbed by eyes, I felt as though something big had happened. But I don't remember anything. When I looked outside and saw the bright, golden sunlight, it assured me that my feelings at the previous moment were just from being so damn tired. I had been staying out late with Alfred quite a bit lately, so this was perfectly normal. I walked over to the window and looked outside.

_So it rained last night... _

At that moment, I sudenly thought of Francis. I hadn't talked to him in the previous few months, and I don't know wh-

Then I remembered. That night. With Alfred.

_I can't blame him for being mad at me, _I thought, _It was my fault that Alfred grew up the way he did... Maybe I should talk to Francis today. _

As I walked downstairs for some scones and tea, I heard the phone begin to ring. I walked over and picked it up. It was Matthew, but he seemed hysterical about something.

"Arthur, you need to come to Alfred's house, NOW. Something terrible has happened!" For Matthew to sound like this, I imagined it would have to be pretty bad, so I skipped breakfast, dashed into my car, and drove to Alfred's house as fast as I was allowed to.

When I got there, there were police cars everywhere. Yellow tape marked "Keep Out" covered the doors and windows of the premisis. I saw Matthew standing there. Crying.

It didn't take me long to figure out what had happened. _No... NO! IT COULDNT HAVE!_ I ran over to Matthew, grabbed his shoulders, and asked "Where is Alfred?"

He stared at me with his beautiful violet eyes, and whispered in his usual soft voice, "He's gone."

His words struck though my heart like an arrow. My whole body let itself go and I could feel myself fall to the floor. I put my hands to my face, and began to sob. I couldn't stop myself. There was nothing I could have done, and there was nothing I could do to change it. He was gone forever.

Matthew kneeled down next to me and attempted at comforting my broken heart. After I got myself together, I went over and asked a officer what had happened to my dearly departed friend.

"Someone must have broke in and slit his throat. When we found him, his jugular was sliced, and we are guessing it happened somewhere around midnight. Maybe he got home late and they followed him in."

When I heard this, my mind was completly erased for a moment, except for the fact that my best friend was murdered. He didn't just die. He was killed. By someone. Someone who I wanted to DIE.

Then, Matthew approached me, and mumbled "Francis will be here soon."

Francis. He hated Alfred for what he did that night. Alfred was the reason he hates me now, too. Alfred called Francis weak, would mock him and threaten him. It all makes sense now.

_Francis killed Alfred... for revenge. _


	4. 4 Francis 2

It was a warm summer day. But there was nothing warm about the mood. I had recived a call this morning from Matthew that Alfred had been murdered the previous night. _I wonder who would do such a thing? Arthur must be torn apart, considering how much he cares about him. _Thinking about the relationship between the two men made my eyes begin to well up with tears. _I have to be strong now, for Arthur and Matthew. _I thought while wiping my tears off of my tired blue eyes.

When I got there, I was greeted by Matthew, whom you could tell had been crying. _Strange, _I thought, _His eyes are more blue than purple, but maybe it is just the light. And where is Kumajiro? _Apparently, I got there quite late, and the police had already taken the body.

Then I saw Arthur. All I can say, is that I never want to see him like that again. I have never seen him so torn up and broken. But that was not all. When I went up to him and put my hand on his back to comfort him, he shot it away with his pale hand. When I looked into his eyes, I could still see the sorrow inside of him. But now, there was obviously more anger than anything else.

_Does he think I did this? _

I kneeled down again. "Arthur..." "DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU BLOODY FROG! OR ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME TOO?" His answer shocked me, and I fell to the ground. I stared at him with disbelief. He did think I was the killer.

"You... think I did this?" Arthurs face burned with rage. "I DON'T THINK, I KNOW! SO GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I could see the tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He got up and turned away, about to leave. I too rose and tried to clear things up, but suddenly, he turned around, took his knee and jabbed it in my gut. I could feel the hot blood slither up my throat and explode out of my mouth as I tumbled once again on to the cold damp grass.

Arthur stared at me for a second, still hatred ablaze in his face. Then, he turned around and began to head back to his home, with Matthew right behind him. I was surprised that Matthew didn't stay with me. Normally, he would always try to help the best he could. And hes' never been that fond of Arthur, since he always forgets who he is. _But why is he following him now?_

As I got up from my position, despite the pain, and wiped the blood off of my mouth, I checked my phone, and noticed I had recived a text from Matthew from last night. I flipped open my phone and it read "I got home late from Gilberts' with Kumakichi. Can you please return those cooking books I leant you awhile back? -Matthew" _I forgot about those. I might as well do it now. _

When I was almost home, I saw some police cars patroling the areas. At first, I panicked and thought that Arthur had went to them and told them his accusation. But, thankfully, they quickly drove by, so I was able to return home and get the books. But I was not the first person who was there after the time I left for the scene of the murder. There was a note laid on the books, as if someone knew I was going to come for the books.

It read "Come back to the site of the killing a quarter to midnight. We will end it all there." I could recognize the handwriting. _Arthur._ I set down the note, knowing what my fate would be that night. _He wants to kill me for what I didn't do. _

After that, I left, and headed out for Matthew's home, which was around 15 minutes away from where I was at the moment. Almost there, I noticed it had rained harder than I had thought last night. Puddles lined the dark streets, where it had been obvious many people had stepped in them, considering how dirty they were.

When I arrived, I rang the doorbell several times, but nobody answered. _Matthew is always home at this time of day, _I thought, looking at my watch. 12:00pm. Exactly. Since I know where Matthew hides his emergancy keys, I decided to just go in and drop off the books with a note attached. I got the keys from under a stone on the side of his house and inserted them into the door. When I was removing them, they got stuck for a few seconds, but after shaking them out, I went inside.

There was nobody home. Not Matthew, not Kumajiro. So, I just walked into the kitchen, got a peice of paper, and told him thank you for letting me borrow these books. As I was about to leave, I began to hear noises coming from the kitchen closet. I thought maybe it was just a rat or something, but since I knew that would probably scare Matthew, I decided to just get rid of it while he wasn't home. As I neared the closet, I realized this noise was too loud to be a rat, then again, any type of rodent.

As I opened the closet, I saw him. Kumajiro, tied up and dying. His once clean white fur was now stained with blood. I could see that some of his fur had been ripped out, and on the pink skin that I could see was completly black and blue. I bet if I hadn't found him then, he would have been gone within the next 20 minutes.

While cleaning him up, I managed to be able to identify some of his wounds. Obviously, someone had cut his back up pretty bad, but the main source of the blood was a stab wound on his lower hip. On his neck, the dark imprints of hands signified that someone had attempted to choke him, probably to keep him quite.

Probably to keep him out of their goal, to kill.

At this point, I figured it out. I figured out who killed Alfred. But, since I wasn't completly sure yet, so after putting him in a bed to rest, I went down to the police station to insure my final solution.

When I got there, I asked the question about the body. "Did you identify the body murdered last night at the resident of Alfred F. Jones?" The policeman looked at me, puzzled. "I was a friend of his." I despised having to say this, but now there was nobody to deny it. "So you were a friend of Matthew Williams?"

Now I knew. I knew what had happened.

After thanking the man and leaving the station, I took out my phone, and decided to call Matthew. It rang for a few seconds, and then, finally, he picked up his cell phone. "Hello?" he answered, in a voice louder than usual. "Oh... Let me go to another room." I suppose he was still with Arthur.  
>"What do you want, Francis?"<br>"I was wondering if you would like to do something tonight. Maybe go out and eat with me."  
>"... Okay..."<br>"Meet me at my place at 11:25pm. Then we will walk together to the restraunt."  
>"Why so late?"<br>"It's the only time that works for me tonight. So are you going to go or not?"  
>"Fine. I'll see you then."<p>

He heard a click, then closed his phone. He only had one chance at doing this right tonight. If he screws up, it would be the last thing he does.  
><p>

* * *

><br>_11:27. Where is he? _I was waiting for him, at the front door of my house, beginning to become impatiant. Soon, I saw him running down the street that led to my home. "Sorry I'm late! Something happened!" His purple eyes were still being taken over by the strong blue. "Oh, don't worry about it. I think we will still be able to make it before midnight." Then, we began the journy, that, at the moment, Matthew didn't know would change everything.

I figured I might as well try one more thing beforehand. "Matthew, I haven't seen Kumajiro with you all day. Where is he?" Matthew suddenly turned very pale, as if he had done something very bad. "Wh- oh, he wanted to stay home!" _In the closet where you tried to kill him. _

When we arrived, I told Matthew that I think I dropped something by the back of the restraunt, and asked if he would come with me. That was when I saw Arthur. Standing there, waiting. Wearing the same expression he was before. But this time was diffrent.

This time I knew the truth.

When Arthur noticed me, he began coming towards the two of us. Matthew looked worried. "Francis, what is going on? Why did you bring me here?" I looked at him with disgust. "To show Arthur the truth." With that, I tore off the wig that lied on Matthews head.

A light, dirty blonde hair stuck up in the front. 


	5. 5 Alfred

_OH SHIT! _Great, now Arthur knows. If that French bastard would just stay the fuck away, none of this would have happened! Well, if Arthur is stupid enough, I still might be able to get him killed.

"Alfred, whats going on?" Demanded Arthur.

"Well... I was walking home, when suddenly, Francis pounched on me! He dragged me into a ally and put me into this getup! He's trying to frame me, Artie, I SWEAR!" _I bet Francis wasn't expecting that! Ha! Now he will just need to suffer! Now I will have Arthur all to my s- _

"Where is Matthew, Alfred!" I looked up, and saw Arthur, staring at me, with his intense, emerald eyes. "TELL ME!" Oh, shit. Stupid Arthur! I wasn't expecting him to do this! I was sure he would take my side, considering how his feelings for Francis have changed.

Now, there is no point in hiding it any longer. I don't have time to try and cover it up now. I will just have to end this here.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?"

The shocked look on Arthur's face made me laugh. But it was not like my usual. I had only laughed like that once before, and that was the previous night.

"Yes, everything this ass has been trying to prove is true."

Arthur fell to the ground in disbelief. "But, Why?"

"So that I could have you to myself, Arthur. I was sick of this god-damn failure getting in the way. But apparently, he's not as stupid as he appears to be."

"What?"

"It's simple, actually. I killed Matthew."

Then, Francis has to add in what I was just about to say. "And you put Kumajiro in a condition which he would have died in, if I had not found him." "Well, I wasn't expecting anyone, especially you, to find him."

"Anyways, I might as well explain it to the both of you in the most simple way I possibly can. Since all of you always mistake Matthew for me, I decided to kill him, and make it look as though I was murdered by using Matthew's lifeless body. All I had to do was cut his hair and wear a wig myself, and of course, all of you idiots fell for it. So basically, I used your stupidity to make you frame Francis for killing me so I could have you to myself! I'm sick of you always talking about him! Why don't you care about me anymore?"

Now, I was beginning to reach down for the knife I had brought, with my original plan being was to bring Francis to an ally instead of the restruant and kill him. _But now that will have to change. _

"I... can't believe you would do this, Alfred. Did I do something wrong raising you?" I knealt down next to him and placed my hand on his shouldar. "You did nothing wrong raising me, Arthur. The only thing you ever did wrong was talk to this bastard." "Stop talking about him like that! I believed him because I know he can be a total pain in the ass at times but he knows how much I care...CARED for you so he would never have lied about something like this!"

I could feel the anger rushing through my face. I was furious. At this moment, there was nothing I wanted more then for them to be dead. I ran over to where Francis was standing, and pulled out my knife. It wasn't very big, but it was large enough to kill.

"I'll give you one last chance, Arthur. If you forget everything that has happened tonight, and will just except the fact that Francis will die, I will let you live. If you refuse, not only will you have to watch your precious friend die, but you will also be killed as well."

... Arthur was silent.

"WELL? ARE YOU GOING TO LET HIM DIE!" I began to approach Francis, who was frozen where he stood. "ITS TOO LATE NOW!" I aimed the knife towards his chest, and hit something. But it was not Francis.

It was Arthur. He had jumped in front of Francis to protect him.

"Angleterre!" Francis cried out, while watching Arthur fall to the ground, and curl up from the pain. Just as he finished calling, Alfred had kicked Arthur's body out of the way and stabbed Francis in his shouldar blade. He cried out in pain. "If you try to move, even a little, you're dead! There is nothing you can do! I win! I WI-"

Something had just been jammed into my gut. I looked down, and saw Arthur, bleeding to death, holding the knife he had brought to kill Francis in my gut.

I knew this would be the last thing I was ever going to see. 


	6. 6 Francis 3

It all happened so fast. I couldn't do anything, I don't know why, I just couldn't. I'm standing there, watching as the person who just risked their life for me, stab the man whom took him away so many months ago. Now, this hell was all going to end here.

Alfred collapsed, right there and then. The last words I ever heard from him were "Arthur... Why?" before Arthur stabbed him again, killing him. After this, he got up, turned around and saw my wound. "Lets get you to a hospital."

But I wouldn't let him walk, not with a wound like that, far more severe than mine. I walked over to him, and picked him up, holding him over my good shoulder. "What are you doing, you bloody fool? You're hurt! Put me down now!" Despite his nagging, I wouldn't put him down. I would never put him down again.

As a result of my wound and Arthur's extra weight, it delayed our goal of getting to the hospital greatly. When we finally got there, I stumbled into the parking lot with Arthur on my shouldar. "Arthur, we are here..." No response. _He must have fainted from all of the blood he lost. _I thought, from looking at all of the britons blood on my good shouldar.

As I made it into the front door, I guess someone must have seen us coming, because there were nurses who took Arthur from me. As I felt the relief from his weight being lifted from my shouldar, as it had happened to Arthur, I also fainted from loss of blood. Apparently, Alfred had cut me deeper than I thought he had.  
><p>

* * *

><em>A few hours later... <em>

I finally woke up. When I looked outside, I could clearly see it was late in the night. When I sat up, I realized they must have treated my wound.

Then I looked over and saw Arthur. My Arthur, so close to me, yet so far away, dying. He was lying in the plain white bed, motionless except for his soft breathing. I was worried. The medical ventilator that was giving him probably all of the life he had left, and the bandages covering his abdomen made him look as though he had just fought a war. No, He had just saved the life of someone who wasn't worth saving.

I guess my movement caused him to wake up. He sat up, and removed the mask. "Arthur, put it back on! You'll die witho-" He stopped me. "I'm going to die anyways, I know it. But I'm not going to loose the chance to tell you this."

"I've never really hated you. I regret any second ever I doubted you on anything and hurt you. Alfred just brought me away from my feelings for you. I created Alfred. If I did something diffrently, none of this would have happened, we would all have been happy. But I was the one who messed up, not you. Please, my final wish, is don't hate yourself for any of this. And I'm sorry."

That was the last thing he said to me. After that, he smiled a sweet, light smile, and his eyes closed. His beautiful green eyes, which I had never wanted to close, are now shut, and will never be seen again. The one whom I had never wanted to go away is now gone forever.

"ARTHUR! DON'T DIE!" I could feel the tears forcing themselves out of my eyes. But I knew he was gone. There was nothing I could do.

I force inside of me caused me to burst through the hospital doors, running, not knowing where my legs were taking me. As I was running through the front door, I looked back through my tears to see if anybody was following. Nobody was even trying. They were just sitting there. Watching, like Arthur and Matthew did on that day when Alfred tried to take Arthur away from me forever. But now, he has won. I will never have Arthur again. But neither will he be able to do so, either. Nobody has won, but everybody has lost.

I arrived at my home. I had left the front door unlocked just in case if anything had went wrong. As I ran inside, I went strait for the kitchen, and grabbed the largest knife I could. I cut my rist, and with the blood, I wrote on the carpet below my feet "Goodbye" and as I held the knife to my chest,

A hand stopped me. Actually, a paw, a fuzzy, white paw. It was Kumajiro.

"Please don't do it, Francis," said the white bear, whose dark marble-like eyes were shining with tears, "You're all I have left. Please don't do it. Think about all of the people you will be leaving. Everyone has already lost Matthew, Arthur and Alfred, and I know things will be a living hell until they clear this up. They need you, Francis. You are the only one who knows that is still able to speak."

With this, I dropped the knife, and just stared at the bear. The one who I had healed just yesterday when he was almost dead, now telling me not to take my own life. The hot tears began pouring out faster, and I began to cry into the bears pale, white fur.

**_La Fin _**


End file.
